Lost and Found
by Shortey
Summary: For two long years, he thought he lost her. She, on the other hand, never thought she would see him again. With a partnership that was broken, can old friends reunite and discover something more from each other?


**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and its trademark are rightfully owned by Capcom. No profit is gained from this dissemination.

AN: Just my own little version of what happened after the events of Kijuju. Been a huge fan of the game, was pretty excited to finally write my little ficcie. Hope its decent enough, I tried to make the characters as close to the game as possible.

Chapter 1: Void

Chris Redfield stretched his aching muscles and grimaced in pain. His mission at Kijuju hadnt been easy and he doubt months of rest could not give him full recovery physically, mentally and emotionally. Hearing the satisfying pop of his shoulder blades, he looked over at his two companions in the small space of the military helicopter.

Both women looked beyond exhausted. He studied each of them closely. It surprised him how similar, yet quite different they are to each other. Both women are strong. He cant name how many women he knows who can handle herself going against stronger foes twice their size. Both are quite independent. Hes seen it himself. He had his butt saved numerous times by both these women. They handle themselves well on their own. Both are extremely selfless. He had witnessed acts of deep courage by both of the women sitting across from him.

Sheva was prepared to give her life for the sake of saving millions of people from the onslaught of Weskers hands and Uroboros. Hes seen it in her eyes. She was ready to let herself and Wesker go out of the aircraft in order to end Weskers reign of saving the world. It was only a split second of adrenaline rush before he let go of the ledge he was holding on for dear life to grab Shevas hand to prevent her from plunging into her death.

And Jill

She was the reason why he was still alive in the first place. He could never forget the desperation in her eyes as she made an ultimate sacrifice two years ago. Two long hellish years. No words could ever describe how he felt as he watched her plunge into darkness, Wesker tight in her grip. Just in an instant, she traded her life for his.

And just like that she was gone.

He was grateful for her courageous act of deed. But even more so, he was angry at her for doing what she did. He never wanted her to save him, if it meant ending her own life. If he had control over the events that took place, he would have been happy to go instead of her. He never felt like hes a more deserving person to live than Jill. In fact, he believed its the opposite.

Jill was a strong person, at times he believes shes a stronger person than he is. Her selflessness always meant she put everyone else before her. She had always fought for what she believed in and put everyones safety ahead of her own. They had been partners for years and all that time, she never lost the will to keep fighting.

And thats where the differences begin between Jill and Sheva. Sheva, being younger than Jill by ten years is still at times unsure of her capabilities as an agent. There was a time after fighting a giant that she wanted to run away initially after seeing their surroundings in chaos. She changed her mind afterwards, deciding to stick with him to defend her people and her country. Sheva holds that candle of hope, her optimism is always present even in the direst situations. She had never experienced anything like what he and Jill had. Shes still relatively new to the shocking capabilities of humanity, how such horrible things could ever exist.

Jill on the other hand had been through a lot. Surviving the mansion incident was the beginning of their real life nightmares. Escaping Raccoon City was another hellish ordeal she had to go through barely escaping with her life. It was enough to drive a normal person crazy. Jill is more realistic than the two. Although she holds the same optimism and hope that Sheva has, like he, she is a little more jaded through her own past experiences. She knows that every mission accepted is likely to result in her death, or his, or both. She knows that theres always a high percentage that her last moments in life will be horrible, excruciating and downright ugly. And every time she had said yes to each dangerous mission with him, accepting the truth that shes prepared to give her life for the sake of humanity.

The truth isnt always pretty to hear.

Chris had always placed anger in the place of worry and fear. He was angry that his partner for eight years had to go by the hand of Wesker. He was angry for Jill for jumping in to save him. He was angry at Wesker for taking everything away from him. Mostly, he was downright pissed no, infuriated at himself for letting this happen.

Anger and hatred. Those are the two emotions he had grown to know well over the past several years. It accompanied him in every waking moment of his life until the time he closes his eyes to sleep. That is, if he ever gets any decent sleep. Anger is the emotion that fuelled him to keep going. Anger is so much easier to handle than fear. It is what made him the most active BSAA agent since Jills presumed death. He was present in all major missions around the world, barely taking breaks in between or taking care of his personal life outside of work. But no matter how busy he got, he always visited her grave that void in his chest never filling up. And anger always comes. He welcomed it. The same questions repeat in his head over and over for the past two years.

Why couldnt he defeat Wesker?

Why couldnt Jill be selfish for once and think about her own life instead of his?

Why _couldnt_ he save her?

He could feel the anger spreading across his chest, a fire burning through his skin hotter than the lava from the volcano that that bastard, Wesker, burned to hell in. He sighed.

He looked over at his old partner studying her. She looked different from the last time he had saw her but he knows shes still the same woman he travelled the world with in their missions to tackle down terrorists. Gone were her rich dark locks and eyes, replaced with blonde hair and light blue eyes. She looked extremely worn out and exhausted. He saw her eyes flutter shut as she struggled to keep awake. A few moments later, she was in a light sleep.

Shes going to need lots of rest. Shes been through a lot and the road to recovery might take a while.

Chris nearly forgot that Sheva was there. In his deep thoughts, hed forgotten that they had just defeated Wesker and on their way to the BSAA West African branch. He saw her looking at Jill as well.

Yeah. I need to make sure shes alright. The wound on her chest needs immediate attention. I hope we get there soon, Chris replied as he studied Jill more closely. He wanted to go over to her and see if shes okay but he didnt want to wake her up.

My ETA is approximately ten minutes. Dont worry, we will be there soon, Josh said from the pilots side, glancing back at Chris.

Sheva smiled at Chris reassuringly. He felt himself begin to relax, but only a little. The sooner they could get on land, the better. They all need medical attention. Most likely, its Jill who needs it the most due to whatever goddamn things Wesker did to her.

_Jill, its been a long time_


End file.
